The present invention relates to the field of metal working tools, more specifically, a multi-head tool adapted for use with jewelry.
Designing and making jewelry requires numerous tools that need to be organized and that take up a lot of space. Finding a way to reduce the organizational and space requirements of jewelry tools would increase the efficiency of jewelry making.